


A chosen family

by Kaijawitch



Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, M/M, Malec, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijawitch/pseuds/Kaijawitch
Summary: Alec is easily overwhelmed by the power of Alpha's scents.  He meets his Alpha, but passes out.  The meeting and forming of a new family.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733425
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	1. Overwhelmed

Giving in to his sister's pestering was not exactly how Alec would have wanted his weekend to go. However, here he was following the group grudgingly. He wanted to be home with coffee and a book, or even outside with his bow, not overwhelmed in a store full of pushy people. He blanches as the scent of many Alphas assaults his senses. Living with three Alphas, he is not too nervous about the scents, this just seems like a lot in one place. He notices a few Betas around, but, does not sense any other Omegas. Jace seems to notice Alec falling behind, finally turning around to urge him forward. "Hey, I said that I would come, I never said I would enjoy any of it." He quickens his pace a bit, rolling his eyes as he notices a few of the shoppers looking at him, obviously having heard him.

"Come on man, it's not that bad" Jace put his arm around his shoulders which only works because Alec slouches when he's nervous. The blonde's charming smile and familiar scent brought out a half smile from his brother. "We are on a quest to spruce up your wardrobe a bit...We love you, but your clothes all have holes." Alec looks down self-consciously, taking in the dark skinny jeans with a hole n the knee, and the slightly threadbare black fitted t-shirt that Izzy had picked out for him and shrugged. As he looked back up he could not help but notice a group of girls giggling while eyeing Jace. He felt the arm leave his shoulder as Jace decided to posture for his admirers. Alec sighed and walked closer to Izzy, who has just as many admirers, but doesn't bother to ponder to them when she is on a mission.

As they finally reach the men's ware section, all the scents around him seemed to fade as he notices a slightly intoxicating scent reminiscent of sandalwood mixed with electricity. He stumbles as Izzy gently pushes him ahead of her. "What's that smell? Wow!" he chokes out. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, and seems to decide not to respond. Instead she starts flipping through the racks of button down shirts. As Jace finally rounds the corner Alec sees another man not too far behind. His shimmering gold-green eyes seeming to pierce into his soul. Jace clapped his hand roughly on Alec's shoulder, mumbling something, but Alec didn't hear him over the rapid beating of his heart as he watched the elegant looking man. Allowing his eyes to take in the form fitting red leather pants and equally tight black v-neck t-shirt. Looking up he also took in the rings on his beautiful manicured fingers, the glimpse of perfect caramel skin, the black spiked hair glimmering with red tips. 'Damn' he thought to himself and looked guiltily down at his boots as Jace snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Alec tried not to look at Jace's worried, yet comforting smile. Unable to do anything but stutter in response he felt the blush from his face down to his chest. It was only then that he looked up to see that the man he had been watching was talking with Izzy and then the sandalwood and electricity smell seemed to envelop him. "Shit! Iz, maybe we should have left him home." Jace said catching Alec quickly as he blacked out.

He came to moments later with Izzy's black hair tickling his nose and her warm eyes focused on his unfocused ones. The spellbinding scent was all around him now, and he knew his his nervous Omega scent would be noticeable at this point. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty, I'm Magnus, do you need some water or anything?"

Sitting up uncertainly Alec tries to answer, but all he manages is an unintelligible string of sounds...."Fuck."


	2. His view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Raphael, and Cat discussing his day.

"So, how did yet another day in retail hell go?" Raphael asked with the smallest hint of a grin. He looked out of place in his tailored suit while sitting in Magnus' living room. Cat and Magnus could read his expression with ease, so just chuckeled for a moment.

"Well," Magnus pulls his legs underneath him on the couch and took a sip of his martini. "My overwhelming Alphaness apparently overtook the most beautiful Omega. I could smell him long before i found him in the store."

"Wait, hold on", Raphael puts out his hands in a supplicating gesture. "I thought I was the most beautiful Omega!" This said with his normal dead pan expression made the others crack up.

"No, you, as handsome as you are, could never be called beautiful. This guy was stunning, ocean blue eyes, black curly hair, pale skin, ugh, he was hypnotizing." Cat watched him, amused as he lost himself in his memory for a moment. "So, I found him with a woman I assume is his sister, they could almost be twins. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, tried to play it cool, so I went over and made conversation with her as she was looking through the racks. She pointed over her shoulder at Mr. Blue eyes and said she needed to fix his wardrobe. As I was about to respond though, another guy that I assume was with them got the girl's attention. Mr. Beautiful had passed out in the guys arms. She ran over to help get him to the ground as he came to.... For some reason I felt a need to help him, almost growled to keep the other two Alphas away. I've never had that urge so strong before." He was looking up at nothing, petting The Chairman who had taken over his knees and thinking.

After waiting patiently for him to join reality again, both Cat and Raphael yelled "Well? What happened?" Magnus sighed dramatically and shook his head to clear it.

"I asked if he needed water." he shrugged. He just swore then his sister and the blonde guy started dragging him out. "He looked sad at that. "Every instinct wanted to follow him, but, that would have been creepy, right?" He glanced to Catarina uncertainly.

Cat released a breath she did not realize she had been holding. "Yeah, pretty creepy, but your reactions, and how much his smell affected you sounds like a true mate response. I would not doubt for a moment, you will meet him again. Hopefully, this time without anyone passing out."

"Just be careful, friend." Was Raphael's only response. He looked happy for Magnus, but cautious.

"Well, hopefully, next time I can at least get his name and phone number." Magnus looks a bit unsure. "What do I do if he is not interested? I really have no reason to think he noticed me at all."

Cat and Raphael just looked at each other and shake their heads. Raphael breaks the moment of silence with "Since when does the magnificent Magnus Bane get self-conscious! Seriously, you could seduce almost anyone, and if this your true mate, I doubt it will take much."

Magnus finished his drink, stretched his legs back out. "Well, nothing I can do about it now, so what do you think about going to the club tomorrow? Drown my worries in drinks and pheromones."

"Very interesting phrasing" Cat said, rolling her eyes. "It would be nice to get out though." Raphael just nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a small discussion chapter.. not loving it, but it's okay. I put it up early, because why not.. it was already done and all.


	3. Meeting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't mentioned, I obviously do not own these characters.. lol

Jace was absentmindedly flipping through a book about the civil war that had been on the floor by Alec's bed. Trying not to laugh at Alec's whining as Izzy went through his clothes. "You may as well give in, fight as much as you want, she'll give you the pout and you will give in as always." He threw a pillow at Alec's head. Giving up the pretense of reading, he threw the book back on the bed. "If you are this worried about going out, take your scent blockers."

"He's right, big brother, I always get my way." Isabelle's dark eyes lit up as she found a pair of black leather pants, that she had bought him, hiding in his closet. Then she chose a blue v-neck that she knew fit him like a glove. "These will do, then I will fix that mess on top of your head. You will be alone forever if you never leave this house, what kind of siblings would we be if we allowed that to happen?"

"The kind that I would like!" Alec lays back on the bed covering his head with the pillow Jace had thrown at him. "I have already taken the scent blockers too long, I have to go at least 3 months before I can use them again, that isn't the issue though - too many Alphas in one place is horrible for me. What if I pass out again?" His brother and sister can see his already defeated posture, but refuse to give in to his pleading.

"We will be there, as will Clary and Simon, even Maia is considering coming out. We got you!" Jace stands to pat Alec's shoulder, "I am going to go get ready before this crazy woman decides I need her help, too." He backs towards the door with his hands up in a warding gesture as Izzy raises an eyebrow and glowers at him. 

Riding the subway is never fun, Alec slumps over in the seat next to Izzy who is texting furiously on her phone while Jace stands, even though there are open seats available. Alec assumes it is just because he wants to be stared at. As Alec glances around he notices once again, that people are focusing on both Jace and Izzy openly. They always get everyone's attention. He sighs and takes out his phone to read until their stop.

Luckily there isn't much of a line, Alec looks up and sniffs the air. A lot of Alphas and Betas, a few Omegas scents, but under that the overwhelming Alpha scent, sandalwood and electricity. Something prickling in the back of his mind. "Hey, remember when I passed out? I think he's here." He's tall enough to see over most of the people in line, he looks in front and behind them, but does not see the man.

"Okay, don't worry, you are starting to give off your nervous scent. We are here if you need help, but you can do this. Hell, if I had known what you felt last time I would have given him your number before we left." Izzy replies as she gently takes his hand and squeezes it. No reply was necessary as they were joined in the line by Clary and Simon. Simon grabbed Jace around the waist, while Clary grabbed Izzy's hand and kissed it.

As Raphael was speaking, Magnus lost all focus on his friends, he suddely got a far away look on his face and stoop up, scanning the throngs of people in the crowd. He knew that the scent hadn't been there moments ago. "Earth to Magnus. What's caught your undivided attention?" Magnus waved him off as he only caught half of what was said, he just kept watching over the crowd.

Clary led the group to a table towards the back while Simon eagerly bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. He wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and kissed the back of his neck. Jace smiled warmly, turning around to pull Simon into a real kiss, quickly biting the boy's bottom lip before pulling away to ask if Simon wanted a drink. "Yeah, surprise me babe."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Ugh. I am going up to the bar, if you don't see me in 10 minutes send a search party." He walked away, shoulders held in an awkward slouch as he tried to avoid the hungry gazes of the Alphas he was brushing past. He could still smell the incredible smell from before, but with so many people here, he just figured he'd let the Alpha find him. "Can I just get a rum and coke?" He asks the bartender as he puts money on the counter. His nose wrinkles in distaste as a rather sour smelling Alpha pushes in, way too close. Alec visably shudders as he grabs his drink and pushes away, feeling the man's hands trying to grab his arm. "NOT happening, back off!" Yanking his arm away he manages to make it back and angrily sits next to Clary, glaring at the table.

Magnus knows he is here somewhere, and can smell the anger and disgust from the Omega. It makes him feel a need to protect and cheer the man. This is a new feeling, he's never felt anything this primal before. As he pushes through the crowds a light flickers over the bluest eyes he's ever seen. He sees the angry scowl, but loses his breath at the natural beauty of the man. His hesitation causes a growl to make it's way up his throat as loses sight of him. "Damn!" He starts to push people out of the way in an attempt to cross the room quickly.

He only loses sight of him for a moment, as the man is taller than most. He watches him join the group at the table, taking in the outfit that shows a well built body. Magnus recognizes the blonde guy who is holding a nerdy looking boy in his lap, and the black haired girl who is arguing with a feisty looking red head. As he hides behind a corner. Magnus just takes a moment to watch the man's interactions with curiosity. He can tell by the occasional sniff, followed by a scan of the crowd that the man can sense he's near, which leads to a heightening Omega scent, tinged with nervousness. He leans against the wall, no longer hiding, but pretending to watch the dance floor to see if the guy will come to join him.

"Izzy, he's here." Alec once again scans the crowd, "close". He releases a breath he had not been aware he was holding, nervously pulling at the skin between his thumb and index finger. Izzy stands up to look and smiles as she sees the spiked black hair with blue tips. She taps Alec's shoulder and tries to point without making it obvious. She nudges him to stand and the men's eyes meet. Luckily, Izzy was still holding his arm, as he almost buckled at the knees, though he remained conscious. The others at the table gave him worried looks, only now noticing his agitation.

Magnus notices the near fall, urging himself not to lunge and growl at the Alpha holding him. He closes his eyes and counts to 10 in an attempt to push down his Alpha urges. After a moment to compose himself, he strides towards the table. He notices the tall man inch away from the table, he also sees the nervous looks from the others there. His eyes lock onto the blue ocean in the man's eyes, unable to look away.

Alec can hear Izzy and Jace assuring the others that he is fine, but spares no other thought to them. His eyes are drawn back to the beautiful man in front of him. Seeing the tight blue pants and white shirt open to his navel, revealing perfect caramel skin. He notices the purple eye shadow, and gasps when he locks onto the gold-green eyes.

Somehow they manage to meet halfway without running into anyone, stopping when they could almost feel each other's breath. For a moment all they do is stare. Alec tries to break the ice, but, only manages to stutter unintelligibly. Magnus finally comes out of his trance with a good natured smirk.

"Do you want to dance, or get some air or something?" Magnus asks smoothly, glancing around at Alec's friends who are currently looking amused. He gently pushes Alec's chin up so he can get a better angle of the eyes, waiting for a reply.

"I think we should go outside and talk for a bit without an audience." Alec responds after a moment of hesitation. "Preferably before my friends start the cat calling." He looks into Magnus' eyes, giving him a small smirk before grabbing his arm and walking towards the back exit. Magnus chuckling as he follows.

As she watches her brother walk away, Izzy shrieks excitedly. "YES!" She notices the blank faces and the confused scent given off by the rest at the table. "It's him Jace! The guy from the store, he found him."

"You mean the guy who's scent caused Alec to black out? Are you sure that's a good thing? " Jace responds incredulously. He is still holding Simon on his lap, so he feels when the smaller man starts to laugh. Simon turns enough to give Jace a quick kiss.

"Baby, I could have passed out when I met you. I was lucky I had not been surrounded by other's scents. As an Omega, the Alpha scent of a true mate is very overpowering. It's like the best thing you've ever smelled, but, it feels a bit like it's hitting inside your head." Simon explains to his confused Alpha. Jace lays his head on Simon's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the scent glands where their mating bite lies. "So Izzy, when are you and my best friend going to finally going to officially become Maia's mates?"

"Trust me, you'll know when that happens," She shrugs, "honestly though, I am not ready for anything that serious yet. I mean- look at you two, seriously, are you ever not attached at the hip?" She sighed and stood up, nearly spilling all the drinks on the table. "No more of this nonsense, I want to dance, care to join Clary?" Clary took her hand with a grin and followed after.

Simon rolled his eyes, then lifted Jace's chin. "I think this is more than worth it. I love you so.... " He never got to finish his sentence, Jace had pushed forward and kissed him. Simon's scent was getting stronger, his arrousal noticeable to anyone nearby. Pulling away suddenly, Simon looked towards the women on the dance floor "Come on, I want to show you off gorgeous."

"Oh, I'm gorgeous am I?" Jace laughs while Simon tucks some of his blonde hair behind an ear. "Alright, we can dance, but, don't blame me if my amazing moves in beauty attracts all the Omegas out there." As he stands up, he lifts Simon who had to quickly grab around his neck to avoid falling, then the blushing man wrapped his legs around Jace's waist. Jace let him down after finding a spot fairly close to Izzy on the dance floor. He caught her amused glance towards him as she slow danced with the the shorter red head. Jace looked back into Simon's amber colored eyes, breath catching as always. He held Simon's waist firmly with one hand, and his shoulder with the other, pulling his mate in as close to his chest as he could. "In case you don't know, you are my world, nerd." He only receives a lopsided smirk and Simon nuzzles into his scent glands again and purrs.


	4. Getting to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets and gets to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own the characters. 
> 
> This story has changed from my outline, so I changed the number of total chapters, but.. I have to follow the story.

"So, how have you been feeling? I've been worried since you passed out. Oh, I'm Magnus by the way." He flashed a charming smile, making Alec blush. They held hands nervously, both feeling a gentle heat radiating from them. Outside in the alley, behind the club, their scents were not as overwhelming. The lack of people made Alec a bit more relaxed. 

"I'm Alec, and yeah, I'm okay. I think I was just overwhelmed after so many scents to have such a wonderful, yet, staggering one on top just... too much." He looked down at his shoes, hoping that didn't sound as pathetic as he felt it did. He felt Magnus rubbing the tops of his hands with his thumbs gently. He takes a deep breath in hoping the Alpha's scent will calm his nerves a bit more. "I hope it didn't scare you too much."

Alec did not see the smile on Magnus' face, but he did feel when he was quickly embraced in a firm but gentle hug. "It's okay, I was more in shock than anything. It's not every day you meet your true mate. I tried to talk to your friend first, to give myself a chance to cool down."

"That was my sister, Isabelle," Alec laughed quietly. " She tries to get me out of the house." He looks back up into Magnus' eyes, taking a breath. "So, what do you do? I teach kids archery." He fights off the small blush that tries to creep back onto his face.

"Oh, I am in charge of the entertainment here." Magnus answers, gesturing to the building behind them. "Family business." He shrugged. "So, archery, huh? I bet you look amazing doing that. You might have to teach me some day."

"Hmm," Alec grins knowingly, " maybe I will." He pulls out his phone and hands it to Magnus. "Can I get your number, I don't really think I want to just hope I keep running into you randomly." Magnus chuckles, but, takes it, typing an oddly long time. When he hands it back, Alec looks down at the screen and laughs, with a huge smile that stretches from ear to ear. "The Magnificent Magnus Bane, huh?"

Magnus' heart wanted to beat out of his chest at the sight of that smile. "But, of course, darling." He says while giving a silly jazz hands gesture. "I think it is time we rejoin the party, don't you? Care to dance with me, Alexander?" As he lifts Alec's right hand and kisses the knuckles.

They waded through the crowd to the dance floor, hand in hand. Alec chose a spot that was fairly close to where Jace and Simon were dancing. Even though it was a pretty fast paced song, both couples were obliviously holding their partners and saying slowly. Izzy and Clary had made their way to the center of the dance floor. They had the attention of many of the dancers, reveling in it.

After awhile, the pairs made their way back to the table. Magnus had Raphael and Caterina join them as well. After the introductions the conversation came easily, like they had all known each other for years. Magnus and Izzy got onto the subject of clothes and makeup, leaving Alec with time to just watch and listen to his velvet voice with a smile. He leaned into Magnus' neck, calming himself by smelling the scent glands. He watched as his brother had a conversation with Simon and Raphael, and Clary spoke softly with Caterina. Alec felt an easy peace at this moment, only Magnus' scent and polite conversations. He could get used to this feeling. Magnus had his arm around Alec's shoulder and their legs pressed together, sending a warm feeling into his belly. His world had narrowed down to this table, everything else just seemed to fade away.

Simon stood up, with his usual childlike smile and spoke to the table. "So, it is getting late, but, it is our tradition", as he gestures to Jace, Izzy, and Clary, "to head over Java Jace, for coffee after the club. Do you guys want to join? It's easier to talk there."

"Aren't they closed?" Raphael asked, looking at his watch. This got a quiet laugh out of Simon and Jace. They both Shrugged.

"The owner can open for his friends any time. I even make sure to bake enough cookies when I know we are going ahead of time." Jace was showing his best cocky persona as he stood up behind Simon and wrapped his arms around his waist. "It's part of the reason I decided on a coffee shop instead of a book store."

Magnus looked at his friends, "Well, what do you think, you two?" Caterina smiled with a nod, while Raphael looked at both of them and just shrugged with a reluctant nod. "You going as well, Alexander?" Magnus looks over into those beautiful blue eyes, and receives a quick nod of his head in response. "Guess we are all in."

"Woohoo!" both Isabelle and Clary shout, while getting up and downing the last of their drinks. "Maia just sent a text that she will meet us there, she worked late." Izzy adds excitedly. "Let's go!"


	5. Java Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time at the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own the characters

Jace tossed Simon the keys after they opened up. While Jace started turning on various machines and starting some coffee. Simon started assembling tables together adding various treats Jace had made earlier. As the others joined the place filled with the sounds of laughter and the smells of contentment from all of them, the few Omega's scents were strong. Simon asked everyone what they wanted, then went to help Jace make everything. He looked into the blonde's eyes and smiled, loving that he could see happiness in Jace's face. Jace had a bad history with family, so seeing him enjoying their family always made him hope it always stays that way.

After a few moments Maia walks in gracefully landing in a chair that was held out for her by Izzy. "Thanks babe, sorry I missed the bar." She smiled at Izzy, finally taking in the extra people. "Well, hey Magnus, Raph, never seen you here before." Magnus and Raph got up quickly to give Maia warm hugs.

"Figures, small world I guess. Maia, this is Caterina." as he gestures to the tall woman, who is smiling mischievously. "And, yes, I just found Alexander tonight. I've been hoping to catch his scent for awhile. I see one of my dearest friends has been holding out on me."

She holds her hands up innocently, "Hey, I wouldn't know he was 'the one', and honestly, he rarely comes out to play." She smirked at Alec good naturedly. "Besides, I have had my hands full with these two vixens." She put her arm around Clary to her left and Izzy on her right. Receiving kisses on her cheeks from both.

Magnus looks amused, "huh, two Alphas and one Omega, how does that work out?" He sat back down again with his arm around Alec. 

Izzy raises an eyebrow, "Some Alphas know how to share. Besides, look at these two, I wouldn't want it any other way." She winked with an evil grin. "I don't think Maia and I ever had the ability to follow the status quo."

As they pass out the drinks, Jace and Simon both hug Maia, then join the table, in different chairs, but, one of Jace's legs was crossed over Simon's, preventing his fidgeting.

Magnus leans over to whisper into Alec's ear. "They look so adorable, how long have they been together?" As he gestures to the boys, who were now kissing, in their own little world.

"Um, a couple years, they met in high school through Clary." Alec replied. "Jace used to be so narcissistic, I would never have pictured them as mates. Simon takes some getting used to. They work though."

"Hmm.." was Magnus' response, "well, I hope we can be as cute together." He laughed. Alec smiled shyly, with a noticeable blush creeping onto his face. Magnus looked at Alec's lips then into the deep blue eyes, silently asking permission. Alec leaned in, Magnus finished the distance and kissed him gently. Magnus cupped the back of Alec's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Baby, who is opening in the morning?" Simon asked quietly. He gently pulled his fingers through Jace's messy blonde hair, watching as his mate thought about it. 

"Um, Lydia, I believe, we get to sleep in." He grinned at Simon's raised eyebrow, tightening his grip on the younger man. "What should we do with all that free time?" He asked suggestively.

"Really Jace? I am trying to keep my scent to a minimum, not an easy thing to manage this close to a heat. You are far too beautiful for me not to react to." He was losing his battle to avoid blushing, but, so far, no one at the table seemed to notice.

"Alright everyone, Cat and I have work in the morning, so we are going to head out. Congrats Mags and Alec, and it was nice meeting everyone." Cat sighed, and stood up at Raphael's comment.

"Yeah, I hate to leave so soon. We will have to do this again sometime." Cat smiled at the group, she drank the last of her decaf coffee. "What should we do with our cups?" She asked Jace as she grabbed Raph's already empty one.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We normally take care of them at the end. It gives the opener something to do as the machines warm up. " The blonde answered. "Have a safe walk."

"Of course, that's why we are going together. Raph would never let me walk home alone. He would worry too much." She replied warmly.

"Of course he wouldn't, darling. Have a good day at work, both of you. I'll call you later. Thank you for coming." Magnus' smile was contagious, everyone could tell how much his friends meant to him with that feature alone.

The conversations kept going after the pair left. Instead of a bunch of smaller topics, everyone was engaged in the same conversation now, mostly teasing Alec, as Izzy and Clary had begun giving Magnus some tips. Of course, Jace could not stay out of the discussion, as he knew Alec even better than Izzy in most ways. "Jace, all I am going to say is Ducks, if you don't want your secret out, watch what you say." Alec threatened. He was obviously uncomfortable with all the attention.

Simon laughed loudly, while hugging Jace, who was looking pale. "No fair, you've rendered my mate speechless! Low blow, Lightwood." Simon's mock outrage made everyone at the table start laughing, even Alec. For the first time, Alec felt like he was truly part of this family, not just the one left over. He had found his mate, and his family had accepted him easily. The moment was broken by the shrill sound of Magnus' phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have all but the last chapter written, so I am going to be putting this up faster than I'd imagined I'd get it done.


	6. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is in a bad place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, still own none of these characters

Everyone at the table watched Magnus as he answered. They knew that it had to be important as it was really late. He quickly checked the screen. "What's up, Cat?" He asked quietly. His face blanched as he listened to the answer Alec's hand tightened on his as they all wanted to hear what was going on. As he put the phone back in his pocket, Magnus took a deep breath in. "Um, Raph is in the hospital. After getting Cat home he was attacked. He was knocked out, and some broken ribs, but someone found them before worse could happen. He was targeted as an unmated Omega. I have to go."  
A look passed among all the group. Jace and Simon ran to turn off machines, and Izzy and Clary brought the cups to the back. "You don't think we are letting you go alone, do you?" Alec asks, gently rubbing Magnus' back. "It will only take a moment to get this place closed up again, and Simon has a van parked outside we can all fit in." He lightly stroked the hair on the back of Magnus' neck. Watching as the others started heading back. Alec led the way to the door to wait closer to the van.  
There was no conversation in the van, just a tense atmosphere filled with sour pheromones. The traffic was not a whole lot better this late, but, they made it to the hospital quickly. They ran in as a group, but, when told only one visitor was allowed in, Magnus went to the room while the others went to the waiting room. Magnus took a deep pause before entering the room. His experiences with hospitals as a child left him nervous. His breath caught in his throat at the sight that met him. Raphael was covered in still forming bruises, his right eye swollen shut, and his bottom lip stitched down the center. He was still asleep, his breathing sounded ragged and shallow. Magnus felt the tears that slid down his cheeks, but didn't even try to wipe them away. Instead he found his way to the chair next to the bed and sunk into it, laying his head down on the bed rail.  
Caterina met the group in the waiting room, her eyes red, but otherwise she seemed pretty composed. Izzy ran up and hugged her gently. "How are you holding up?" She led the woman to an empty seat near Simon. Everyone else joined her in a group hug.  
Cat looked surprised by this welcome. "I am okay, the benefits of being a nurse I guess." She wiped at her eyes, which were trying to start tearing up again, "I would not have expected this much of a reaction from you guys, most of you just met us tonight." Everyone sat back down in the seats that they had vacated.  
"We learned a long time ago that family is deeper than blood, sometimes we bond fast. Once we let you in, you become part of the family. We will not leave you guys to deal with this alone." Jace responded. "I know how they are, they took me in when I was 10, from the first day I was family to them. When our respective lifestyles brought out the worst in our parents, there was no doubt about who my loyalty went to. We are all closer than siblings, blood or not. They accepted Simon immediately, and we will accept Magnus and his family with just as much trust." Jace looked a little flushed, but, forthright. No sign of hesitation in his voice or posture.  
"Wow, Mag's lucked out with you guys. We have been each other's only real family for so long. He's got his father now, but, he wasn't around until recently. I know Raf will appreciate the welcome as well when he wakes up." Cat wipes another tear from her eye, looking at the faces around her. "Thank you." The comforting scents from all of them made the tears stronger. They all felt like she had always known them. Simon and Izzy kept their arms around her shoulders protectively.  
Magnus dragged his feet while leaving Raphael's room. He needed a drink, but, also knew Cat would want some time with him. Until he wakes up the nurses will only let one person in at a time. His jaw dropped when he saw Caterina being held and comforted by the group. They were strangers less than 24 hours ago. Yet, here they were. Even the stand offish Alec was hovering within reach of her, though he immediately ran up to hug Magnus when he saw him. He wrapped his arm firmly around Magnus' waist and allowed the man to just sink into his side. "Can we go get a drink? I need a break and Cat needs a chance to see him." He explains.  
"Yeah, babe. Let's go to the cafeteria and get something." Alec kissed his forehead lightly, then gently led him down another hallway, knowing the others would watch out for Cat, who had slowly made her way into the room. When they got to the cafeteria they bought bottled waters for everyone, but sat down at a table. "Are you okay? I know you guys are close."  
Magnus took a big gulp of water before he slumped his shoulders and cried into Alec's shoulder. "It's not just that, he was targeted because he is an unmated Omega, and he has no interest in finding a mate so he will always be a target for those assholes. It makes me hate other Alphas sometimes."   
"I understand that, and I have had more than my fair share of unwanted Alpha attention. I passed out that day because I am now hyper-sensitive to Alpha scents, and a busy store is always a bit nerve wrecking to me. Then, the best scent ever, the strongest I heave ever picked up on, sent my body into overdrive I guess. My body has already gotten used to your scent, but, I cannot sy it has stopped with the passing out due to too many Alphas. I will talk with Raphael after, hopefully having someone who has been there will help." Alec said this while gently rubbing circles into Magnus' back. The tears streaked face looked up at him with a look of shock. Alec used the sleeve of his shirt to try and wipe off some of Magnus' smeared makeup, the attempt ruining his shirt and only succeeding in making the smears more noticeable.  
"This has happened to you too? When?" Magnus asked him. Alec took a deep breath, then gulped half of his bottle of water before rubbing his hands over his pants nervously. Magnus took his hand between his own and looked him in the eyes, watching the deep blue eyes grow stormy.  
"It happens a lot in smaller ways, hell, it happened earlier at the bar, but I shut it down quick." He ran his other hand through his hair, "but, when I was a senior in high school I was routinely harassed by a group of Alphas. Jocks, of course. I was cornered after school in the locker room. I was early for a swim meet. I fought back, and Jace showed up before they really got into it, but, I did get beat up pretty bad. Jace just held me until I was ready to leave. He followed me like a guard dog through the rest of school. He has never stopped being protective of me, but he got me through it. He's even been there a few of the times I've passed out. I never fully explained what happened to Izzy, but I am sure she guessed. I couldn't really hide the bruises or split lip. By this point, my parents had already decided that I was not worthy to be their son. Even if I had tried to hide being gay, most male Omegas are, so it wouldn't have worked. So, I just had to deal with it."   
The look on Magnus' face chilled Alec. "These people better hope I never meet them. I don't know which part is worse, the creeps or the uncaring parents. Omegas are gifts, and male Omegas are rare. You should never have to deal with this." He stood up and held Alec's head to his chest for a moment before holding his hand out to lead Alec back. "We best head back before they think we got lost. This subject is not closed though. Something has to be done to help with this. It is inexcusable."  
They tossed the water bottles to everyone when they returned to the waiting room. Everyone was cuddled, as much as they could be on uncomfortable chairs, with their significant others. Simon had fallen asleep while Jace was running his fingers through his mate's hair absently. The girls were watching a video on Izzy's phone. All but Simon looked up as they heard the clicking of Catarina's heels coming down the hall. "He's awake, you can come see him if you want now."


	7. Anger leads to an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea begins to form as the family deals with their anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still own none of the characters

Raphael looked haggard, a description no one present would have used for him previously. He was obviously still under the effects of pain medication, but, being awake was enough to bring smiles to his friend's faces. Magnus sat down, resisting the urge to hug the battered man. "Nice to see that eye open. How do you feel? Do you want some water?"  
Raphael rolled his eye and grunted. "Nice one asshole. It hurts, and yes, water would be nice." He sipped at the half full bottle Magnus handed him. His scent was causing all the Alphas in the room except Jace to feel a need to protect him and comfort him. Jace, being mated, still felt an urge to help, but was far less noticeable.  
"What exactly happened Raf?" I know what the witness saw, but, you were already out when they showed up." Cat still looked composed, but her hands betrayed a slight tremble. She did not hold herself back from hugging Raphael, who acted totally put out, but was secretly pleased.  
"Same as usual, Alphas who see any single Omega as open property and desperate," he rolled his eye again. "Being and Omega sucks sometimes, being an Asexual Omega just keeps a target on my back. Maybe I should get used to this treatment."  
"Oh, HELL no!" Exclaimed Jace. "You shoud never accept this as normal. You are a person Raphael, no one's property. Hell, Simon is my mate and I would still never claim he belonged to me like that. There are 5 Alphas in this room right now, and while I can't say I know Magnus or Caterina that well yet, I know for a fact that none of us have ever thought like that." He pulled Simon into his side while still looking at Raphael. "Something needs to change, but it isn't the Omegas." Simon wrinkled his nose at the spicy scent his Alpha was giving out. He nuzzled into his neck to soothe some of the anger Jace was radiating.  
Izzy looked at Clary curiously. "Has this happened to you as well? Is it this bad for all Omegas?" Clary looked down self-consciously.  
"It happens to all of us at some point, though not always this bad." She tossed her pony tail over her shoulder. "Most of us are taught that it is part of being an Omega."  
Maia and Izzy exchanged protective looks, unconsciously moving in closer to the petite red head. "That is so messed up. There is no reason for an Alpha to lose control around an Omega, yeah, rut is intense, but you don't randomly go into that seeing a stranger, and it brings with it protectiveness, an Alpha should never want to hurt an Omega. Another Alpha maybe, but, never an Omega." Maia yelled angrily. At the sudden fear scent from the Omegas in the room, she took a deep breath and kept going. "Sorry, I know angry Alpha is not going to help right now, but, this is the stuff that gives us a bad name. I wish your first reactions to my anger was not fear... It shows how deep this problem goes."  
"I get it, but, even if I knew who these guys were, and you guys took care of them, it would not make it safer for us. Growing up Omega is not something Alphas or Betas could understand. We are always taught to know we are less than you, even if some of us know better, it is still what we know many people think. Our only recourse is scent blockers, which some of us don't think are healthy." Raphael stated sadly. Conversations were put on hold as a nurse walked in to check over the patient and give him more meds, which would knock him back out for awhile.  
The group retreated to the waiting room in silence. They sat close to each other, holding their significant others close, while Magnus also had his arm around Cat. Clary was uncomfortable with the silence. "So, what can we do about all this?", as she gestured to everything, "We can talk, get mad, get sad, but, that accomplishes nothing." She dropped back into her seat, slightly red.  
"Well," Simon began, "We are a smart group of people, we have resources other's don't, I am sure we can think of something. We have a successful business owner, an entertainment director, a molder of young minds," Alec blushed at that. "We have a future doctor, a nurse, an artist, a bartender, and a musician, if we put our heads together I am sure we will get some ideas"  
Maia and Izzy looked at each other thoughtfully. "Alright everyone, I think we should take this event as a challenge." Izzy spoke loudly, making other hospital visitors look over. "Somehow as Alphas we have failed to notice something pretty unfair. I think it will be awesome if we can come up with some way to help, not just the wonderful, strong Omegas in our lives, but all of them that we can. No one should be afraid all the time. We have the brains and resources to do something."  
The other Alphas nodded in agreement, while Alec and Clary looked dubious, and Simon looked eager to start something right away. "Totally!, We can change the world, we'd be superheroes!" This brought a snort out of Jace, who ruffled Simon's hair then wrapped him up in his arms while placing a kiss on top of his head. The Awws from the group, and the other people in the waiting room, made Simon blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finished the last chapter, so expect me to post at least one chapter a day until it's all up.


	8. Idea building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> planning for the idea

"I can walk, you know." Raphael tried to push himself out of the wheelchair as they brought him to the hospital doors. "Come on Cat, you are killing me."  
Caterina just shook her head and kept pushing the chair forward. "You will be out of the chair in a minute, calm down." He sighed dramatically, but, threw himself back in the chair and said nothing. She smiled smugly, behind his back. "We are going to meet everyone at Jace's shop, they are planning some things you might be interested in."  
"No, Simon's sister is on board, but his mother is not that different than ours when it comes to being different." Jace was explaining as they walked in. "Welcome back, Raphael," he added as they walked over to the table. "What can I get you two?" After they asked for their drinks, Jace went to get them as his employee Lydia was holding down the fort.  
"Alright, there are notebooks and pens on the table if anyone needs them for ideas and planning." Simon spoke up. "So, first up we need to plan a fundraiser, I know Izzy, Alec, and Jace have money put aside, but we need to do this as a legitimate charity. Izzy already started the legal papers, so we can jump to planning today. I can plan on my band playing, anyone else's ideas are welcome as well." He added. Izzy started writing in a notebook for the official meeting log.  
"Well, I can offer up some artwork for an auction, maybe we can also do face painting or those quick portrait drawings." Clary added in thought.  
"Alright, can anyone enlighten me please? I haven't exactly been here for all of this." Raphael said, annoyed. "I don't mind helping charities, but, it would be nice to have some idea what it's for first."  
Simon laughed. "I suppose it might help." Jace was walking back to Simon's side after dropping off drinks. "Okay, as the Alphas had no idea how Omegas are actually treated, finding out has opened some eyes. Izzy, Maia, and Clary want to run an Omega outreach center. To try to help those who need it, but also try to organize classes and reform Alpha attitudes that are accepted. The building next door is empty and would be perfect." The blonde answered.  
"Wow, well, it's a great idea, but, how is this going through so fast?" Raphael asked, curiously.   
Alec shrugged, "while our parents are terrible people, there are benefits to growing up with the Lightwood name. We grew up watching these kind of things being done constantly. We still have some connections as well."  
"I am sure my mom and Luke will help as well, this is something he cares about, having raised me and pretty much raising Simon." Simon gave Clary a nod. "I am sure my mother will offer some of her art for an auction." Clary added.  
"Well," Magnus started, with an excited look on his face, "we can use the club for the event, I am sure my father would have no problem with that. I can contact some of our regular acts and see if any of them will perform. Make it a night to remember." Absently, he squeezed Alec's hands.  
Raphael was deep in thought when Simon added, "I have some other bands I can ask as well, Jace and I can cater." Simon stayed perched on Jace's lap. "If it came to it, we could make a poetry reading type of thing here earlier."  
"Does anyone think making a DVD to sell later would be good? We could sell swag at the event, but a live DVD of the events could be a good idea for further sales. That's where my expertise comes in." He looked at the faces around him to gauge their response. Everyone looked excited and Simon looked like a kid in a candy store. "Then I think we should get the legal stuff back and the rest can be done, the rest can only be figured out when a date is fixed. I do want to say something to all of you though, Thank You for trying to turn a negative experience into a positive."  
"Oh my, is that an actual 'thank you' from the stone faced Raphael?" Magnus joked, "is the world ending?" At Raph's smirk, he stuck out his tongue playfully. "On a serious note though, what do you guys know about the building? How big of a makeover will it need?" Magnus looked towards Izzy.  
"Well, it's the one next to this. I have the key to check it out. Jace has had his business with this property owner for awhile, seems to be fair. With us being a charity, he may even give us a better rent. If we really get this going we could buy a building of our own down the road." She stood up, "let's go look." They skirted around the customers waiting on drinks, nodding to Lydia on their way out the door.  
The door hinge creaked loudly as Izzy opened it, turning on the lights, even though the windows that covered the front let in a lot of light already. She held the door as everyone came in. The space was fairly clean, a little boring, and office-like for most of their tastes. It had a few offices in the back, and an apartment upstairs. They could all see the potential for a nice, comforting space. Jace looked carefully, leading Simon up to the upstairs apartment. Having done the building scouting for his own business, he knew better what he was looking for. The apartment was small, this is New York, so not surprising. Liking what they saw they rejoined the group. "So, what were you planning on doing with the apartment?" The blonde asked Izzy.  
"I considered making it into offices, but, what about making it a training room? We could offer self-protection and martial arts classes? We have trained for years, I am sure at the very least it can help build self esteem." She replied. "I really think we could make this place matter." Clary wrapped her arm around Izzy's waist and kissed her scent glands.  
"We can SO do this!" Clary yelled. The smiles and scents surrounding her made her more excited. She ran over to jump on to Simon's back as Jace laughed at the pair.


	9. fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fundraisers and family

Alec nervously paced in front of the mirror, his green v-neck t-shirt showing off his new mate bite. "I'm not sure Mags, this seems awful tight. Is this really appropriate for a fund raiser?" He kept pressing the space between his thumb and index finger.  
"Babe, it's a concert, not a black tie event. You look great." Magnus responded with a not so subtle, sly grin. "You almost make me want to forget about going. If we had not all been working for months on this I'd say we stay home instead." He gently kissed Alec's neck. "So, how do I look?"  
Alec licked his lips as he took in Magnus' outfit. Black Leather pants and a black tank top covered with neon purple mesh shirt. "Yeah, no one will even see me if I stay near you." He said quietly. "Damn."  
"As master of ceremonies it is my job to be noticed. So, let's go over to Jace's and check on him and Simon.  
They drove over to Jace and Simon's apartment, happy to see several signs advertising tonight's event. They arrived to find Jace and Simon playing video games. They were completely in their own world, but, seemed to be dressed for the occasion, anyway. Simon in his usual Jeans, witty t-shirt, and chucks, Jace in fitted black jeans with holes in the knees and tight black tank top showing off his tattoos. "Guys, are you ready for tonight?"  
They quickly shut off the game, "yeah, I was nervous, so Simon wanted to play a little to get our minds off of it." Jace said, though Alec could tell he was still nervous about something. "Let's go, I hear through Simon that the girls had an interesting heat week."  
"Not sure I want to know why Clary would share that info with Simon, but, sure we can go there. Are we taking the van?" Magnus said to no one in particular. He watched as Alec gave Jace a quick hug and whisper something in his ear. Jace just gave him a look and walked out to Simon. "What was that about?"  
Alec shrugged, "something's off, he's nervous, but, events like this wouldn't cause that. He's almost never nervous." He took Magnus' hand and they headed out to the van where they all piled in. When they arrived, Simon was bouncing around excitedly, he could not run up to the girl's door fast enough.  
When Clary opened the door they saw him look her over and then she climbed onto his back as usual when they were excited. He walked out to the guys with her still on his back. "HEY!" She shrieked, "is everyone excited about tonight?" She pushed her long red hair to her back and they all saw that she had twin mating marks. She blushed when she knew they noticed.  
"Wow, I wasn't even sure that was possible." Alec said, looking at the bites curiously. How bad did the second one hurt?"  
"Oh, we researched it, that's why we waited so long. No, as long as they were done together it feels the same, but, you need Alphas that don't want to kill each other obviously. Never been a problem with us." She finally left Simon's back, but both still looked giddy and child like. As they walked in, Izzy was walking out of the bedroom in a skin tight red dress that showed off her chest tattoo as well as her mating bites. Her heels looked dangerous. Maia went a bit more conservative with a fitted black tux with a blood red shirt.  
"Alright guys and gals, I think it's time to go help set up. Is the catering area set Jace?" She looked at the blonde questioningly.  
"Yeah, I sent my employees out before getting ready. I spent all last night and early this morning prepping everything. All the band's equipment is also set up." He answered. The group headed back to the van. "I don't think there is anything major to do right now."   
As Magnus let them into the club, they could see a few random employees setting up lights and posters. There was the eerie feeling, like they were intruding. The music subdued, the air cool in the building. "Okay, the catering is in the lounge room. I figured it gives us more room for the concert area, as well as allowing people to converse without yelling. It looks like pretty much everything is done. So, let's separate to check each area, Alec and I will check security and the auction, Simon and Jace check your areas, and you three," he added, pointing at the girls, "you check the bar, and the lighting. We open in an hour, let's get going."  
Once the event started they all spent their time mingling, aside from Simon who spent a lot of it performing. Raphael had set up multiple cameras to get the DVD footage, he also spent time taking pictures, while Cat had spent her energy writing pamphlets about Omega health, mental and physical. The earlier events went off without a problem, poetry, coffee, and archery. This event was packed full, the energy around them all was invigorating.  
"So, I thought I would warn you, be careful where you are going, I saw Maryse. I did not talk to her yet as I figured it should happen as a group, if at all." Izzy told Alec when she found him leaning against the wall watching the bands. "I think I saw Simon's mom as well. It's weird to think they wanted to be here."  
"It's most likely a political show. A publicized event that might win them more followers. It's not for us." He huffed. "I wish they had not heard about it. I agree we need to meet them as a group though. I'm going to go try to calm myself again, this on top of all these scents is making me dizzy." He pushed away from the wall and walked away. Izzy decided to warn Magnus, who went in search of his mate.  
After managing to avoid a confrontation for a few hours, the group were together when a woman who looked very much like Izzy came over. Maryse looked tense, Izzy looked pissed, and Alec looked pale. It was Jace who spoke first. "It's been a long time Maryse, how are you?" He was aiming for courteous, but came off as sarcastic.  
"I wanted to congratulate you on your new enterprise. I am not sure why Alphas would work so hard at this, but, it seems like a great benefit." She said, noticing all the mating marks for the first time. "I see you are all mated now," she sighed, "I guess I missed it all. I always knew you two would do well," as she looked at Jace and Izzy, "though I will admit, it feels like you are both just in a rebellious stage, Alec was born with no choice."  
Simon and Magnus both looked angry, Magnus wrapping his arms protectively around Alec. Before they got more involved Jace stepped forward, growling. "No, you don't get to talk to any of us like that, without your help we are all successful and happy, we are all the family we need. I have been with Simon since High School and Izzy has always done exactly as she wanted. We do not care to rebel, no need to, we stopped caring about your opinion. How does it feel to lose all your children, Maryse? Enjoy the event, but, we are not going to waste our time with someone who doesn't appreciate us. Good bye." Her face was frozen, a mix of shock and anger. She watched as all of the walked away. Jace looked at Izzy, "you said that Simon's mother is here too?" At her nod, he nudged Simon, "How about we keep the mood going and get her out of the way? Your sister is out dancing, so she'll be alone." He took Simon's resigned sigh as agreement and the pair went in search of her.  
They found her at the bar, making Simon frown. "Mom, What are you doing here?" he asked, while checking her glass. He smelled only seltzer water, which was an obvious relief to him. "I figured that when you said I was no longer your son, you would stay away."   
She looked him over from head to foot, then did the same to Jace. "You two are looking good, I see you are still stuck at the hip. How are you doing?" she asked.  
"We are doing great, successful band, successful business, and our own crazy family. How did you find out about this? Becky, I assume?" Simon sighed as she nodded.  
Jace spoke up then, "Why show up now?" He kept his arms firmly around Simon's waist.  
She looked deep into Jace's eyes and answered quietly. "I wanted to apologize to you both. I am sorry that I reacted the way I did. I am not even sure why I said what I did." She looked into Simon's eyes now. "I always liked Jace, but for some reason I freaked out when you decided to date. I know it may be too late, but, I wanted you to know." She looked anguished and lost.  
Simon quickly hugged her, "Thank you, I can't say it is all better, but we'll see, okay?" He smiled a little when Jace wiped the tears from his face. "I'm supposed to be the tough rock star and I'm here crying, great."


	10. Aww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise

Meeting at a nice Indian restaurant that was close to Magnus' apartment, the group was in good spirits. Even Raphael had a smile on his face after the results of their fundraiser came in. They made enough to get everything needed for opening done without having to raise more money, they could conceivably be open in a month or so. They sat around their table chatting about everything they hoped for. Jace was happy, but, seemed to be fidgeting nervously, which caught Alec's attention again. He stood up, excusing himself and whispered "Come with me." in the blonde's ear. Jace just sighed and followed. "What is going on Jace?"  
"Nothing, what makes you think there is anything?" Jace responded with a false ring to his tone. After receiving a dramatic eye roll from his brother, he gave a sigh, pulling a box from his pocket and showed it to Alec. "I was going to do this the other night, but after dealing with both moms it didn't seem right. I decided tonight would be better."  
Alec raised his eyebrow, "Why are you so nervous? You are mated, and have been living together for years, he's not going anywhere." He put his arm gently over Jace's shoulders, trying to calm him with his scent.  
"I don't know why, and he obviously knows I'm nervous, but, I can't help it. I really don't want to screw this up, and some part of me still thinks I never deserved a family. My own didn't want me. What happens when he realizes I am not worth it?" Jace asked, wiping his hands on his dress pants.  
"I think, short of murdering someone, you could never do anything to drive your nerd away. He was yours even before you started dating. You are one of the few cases of true mates who met and fell for each other before your scent glands came in fully. You have nothing to worry about, go do this Romeo." He hugged Jace warmly, then led them back to the table, Simon smiled at Alec as they sat, mouthing a 'thank you' before putting his nose into Jace's scent glands and purring.  
The conversation and food flowed easily for an hour before Jace ordered champagne for the table surprising all but Alec, who just knew his brother would have planned this. Simon was talking to Izzy about music therapy when his glass was brought to him. He did not notice it until Jace stood up to pronounce a toast, and immediately dropped to one knee next to his mate. Simon looked from the glass to Jace, shock written all over his face. Simon gulped the drink down. "We have been together a long time, you are my mate, and my world, would you do me the honor of being my legal husband as well?"  
Everyone was 'awwing' around them, but Jace's eyes never left Simon's face. The shocked smile went a long way towards easing Jace's nerves. He stood up, taking the ring from the box,, looking expectantly at Simon.  
"Of course it's yes, baby!," Simon laughed, holding out his left hand. "I would always say yes to you. Is this why you've been so on edge lately?" At Jace's affirmative nod, he cupped his cheek and kissed him gently, while Jace wiped away the tears that had started running down Simon's face.  
"It's about time!" Izzy yelled, causing everyone to laugh.


	11. A growing family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family succeeds and grows

"So, we've been open for a few months, we have helped many people. We have managed to pull this off." Izzy sounded extremely proud. "How long before we add the wedding to this place's history?" She asked Jace.  
"Iz, we are not marrying here, and we are not rushing. Magnus and Simon are in charge of planning. While I'd love to continue this conversation Alec and I have a personal protection class starting soon, then I have to get over to the coffee shop to help Lydia with the lunch rush." The blonde responded as he waved a hand behind him, walking out the door with his duffel bag.  
She walked through the halls thoughtfully, seeing that their dream for this place was shaping up well. Everyone was helping, new family and old family, even Simon's mother had decided to volunteer which was a little bit of a shock. Everyone was tired from the work, and it felt overwhelming at times, but like a true family, they had each other's backs and made sure to keep each other sane.   
"Hey, Izzy," Cat had ran to catch up with her in the hallway, " I just wanted to let you know, that Maia has met all the qualifications to help with group therapy sessions. So, we can have either larger groups, or two separate smaller ones. She worked her butt off. " She laughed happily. "Oh, and Mags wanted me to let you know that we are going to have another family night at the bar if you want to come... your brothers already know."   
"Well then, I guess it will be nice for Maia to have a night out after working so hard, we will be there.. I'm sure Clary will as well, any excuse to be with all of us, as for therapy, let's see how it ends up being needed. We may just keep it flexible anyway, some people are going to be less able to deal with bigger groups." Izzy responded, opening the door to the training room. "I'm going to go watch this class, maybe I should join in.. I could use a workout.. Want to join as well?"   
"Nope, maybe another time I'll let you guys push me around in there," Cat laughed,"for now I am going to go to a movie with Raphael. We haven't had much time to hang out with everything going on." Izzy watched as Cat walked out, then turned and went to the locker room to change into clothes more appropriate for playing the victim in training.   
Alec saw Izzy come in first, acknowledging her with a nod and tapping Jace's shoulder to let him know. They introduced her to the class, which had not met her before. They had a successful hour long class, finishing with a sweaty sibling hug. "To the showers boys, you stink, and we have partners to impress."   
"I don't know, Simon seems to enjoy it when I'm all glistening." Jace said laughing. "I doubt Magnus would complain about him either. Maybe your girls are just more judgmental." He kidded, nudging her towards the girls locker room, while he and Alec started going towards the men's.

"Hey, Jace, did you ever want kids?" Simon asked thoughtfully, as he looked through his clothes for something appropriate for the bar.   
"I don't know, haven't really thought about it before. I think so, and I know our little family would love it. Why do you ask?" Jace responded with an eyebrow raised in question.  
"I just," Simon sighed, trying to let his curls hide his face. "I was waiting to tell you until it was confirmed. We seem to be pregnant. I know we hadn't really talked about it, and with everything goi..." with that his words were stopped by Jace's lips smashing into his and he was picked up and swung around. "going on" he finished lamely, once he was put back down.   
"Did you think I'd be upset? Everything I can ever do or share with you is a GOOD thing. We can do this, be everything for a child that my own family wasn't for me. Yeah, we are a bit young for it, but, that's okay. We have everything else we could ask for. I love you.. did you want the others to know yet?"  
Simon shrugged, "I'm okay with them knowing, I know they would feel left out if we waited too long, and it will be really hard to hide the fact that I am not drinking when we hang out at the bar."   
"True, let's get over there so we can tell everyone that there is more good news on the horizon." Jace wrapped his arms around Simon's waist, kissing him again before letting him get dressed.   
Magnus was checking himself out in his mirror, while Alec dressed beside him. Alec seemed upset, but was keeping quiet about whatever was bothering him. "What's wrong, baby? I can tell something is making you unhappy."  
Alec huffed, "One of my archery students is a foster kid. He's had issues at all of his homes and I heard he's about to be sent back again. All I can think of is 'what if that had happened so much with Jace? He'd have been a mess. This poor kid needs a stable home."  
"Well, you are mated now, living with me in a stable home, why don't we adopt him? You would be a great father." Magnus responded.  
"Would they even let us? I want to, more than anything, I am just afraid of being rejected, but, he's an Omega too, going to another home that tries to dismiss that part of him could be traumatic. I would feel better knowing he was safe with us. Are you serious about adopting him?"  
"Of course I am. I'd like to meet him of course, but, if this is something that would make you happy and help a child who needs a family, then it's workt it. I was in the system a long time myself, making it easier for one kid to get out of it would feel great." Magnus answered as he wrapped around his mate's waist. "We can even ask the rest of the family's opinions on the matter tonight. I am sure they would all love to add another person to love."  
The night had been going well, Simon and Jace seemed even more in their own world than usual, as did Alec and Magnus, but, since everyone seemed happy Cat, Izzy, Clary, and Raphael were dancing as a group. Maia had gone back to the table. "What do you think has gotten into the lovebirds?" asked Raphael. "They smell nervous, but seem anything but."  
"Who knows, they will let us know when they feel like it. I am not going to worry when they aren't giving off any scent of fear or anger. They could be nervous that they left a light on at the apartment for all I can tell." replied Izzy.  
Seated at their usual places at Java Jace later in the evening, their curiosity was finally going to be answered. Jace stood up, whistling to get everyone's attention. "Guys, we wanted to let everyone know that um, well, we are having a baby. It was confirmed today." The smile on his face was so bright it seemed like magic. Simon blushed, but, his happiness was written all over his face as well.  
"I'm going to be an aunt!" Clary screamed. She looked like she did before she jumps on Simon's back but, stayed seated.  
"Congrats, you will both be wonderful parents!" came from Raphael, with an uncharacteristic smile lighting up his face.  
"Well, that's wonderful guys," Magnus chuckled, "we were going to announce some news as well, get opinions, or advice. Alec and I are going to adopt on of his students. He is in foster care, he's about 9, and already showing as Omega. We are not trying to one up you here, we were talking about it at home, but wanted to know if our family would stand by us with this."  
"Really? This is huge, two new members of this crazy little family? Of course! How did you four keep this secret all night?" Izzy yelled. "I am so excited!"  
"What's the boys name, Alec?" Caterina asked. Alec looked up with an amused glance at Raphael.  
He laughed as he said "Rafael."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing/posting fan fiction. While I am used to writing original work, I rarely share it. This is my attempt at allowing myself to share work, as well as try to keep to deadlines. I am okay with constructive criticism, but, please be nice. I am hoping to post every two weeks, , but I only have 5 chapters written and edited so far.


End file.
